Electronic communication has become prolific over the last decade. While electronic communication was initially limited to the desktop, recent trends have been to make communications, media content and the Internet available anytime, anywhere and, increasingly, on any device. Already now, it is quite common to find mobile devices such as cellular phones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) that incorporate a large range of communication technologies and associated software. For example, fully-featured web-browsers, email clients, MP3 players, instant messenger software, and Voice-over-IP may all be found on some recent devices.
In this same spirit of the ‘anytime, anywhere’ paradigm, there is a drive towards making content stored on portable devices available to a large number of devices over a variety of radio frequency technologies. For example, many portable media devices may be operable to provide a video output signal to a computer monitor or a television to allow display of, for example, digital photographs. For audio content, one possible output format may be a low-power FM transmission signal. Such integrated multi-purpose portable devices comprising multi-radio devices or components may interfere with each other.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.